criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Climb Out The Culvert
Climb Out The Culvert is the thirtieth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eighth one in the Downtown district. Case Background After the last murder investigation, Destiny Lopez said that a friend of hers called Willow Frant had found a corpse in the sewers under Babylon Avenue. The player and Evan Day got to the sewers to find the dead Christian Edu, the new comunist candidate after Alberto Gandil got poisoned. Evan didn't want the Chief to hear who the victim was because he would try to make Evan leave the case and he wanted to work with the player after two cases with other partners. The first suspect was in fact Zachariah Loas, the mayor of Townville. The team doesn't really get along with him anymore and so does Zachariah. He told the team that the water in the sewers comes from the water treatment plant so they should go there and stop annoying him. Evan doesn't like the mayor but it was a good clue so indeed the plant became a crime scene. The water treatment plant turned out to have some clues about the murder so the team concluded that Christian Edu spent his last hours there. Alexandra Galley, the plant Chief and Peter Galley's sister, was added to the suspects list, and she said that she didn't care about the Comunist Party. Besides the Mayor and Alexandra, the witness (Willow Frant) also became a suspect. She is a witch and she is actually insane, so Evan suggested avoiding talking to her as long as it wasn't really necessary. The autopsy results showed that Christian had actually drowned, probably before being thrown at the sewers. Later, Sabrina Stone reported to the team that cyanide molecles had been found on Christian's clothes. Evan thought that Dr. Cyanide might be the killer but Sabrina ruled this possibility out because it was hardly probable. Gino told the player that Joe Lafed (the new candidate for the Aristocrat Party, replacing Lucy Loas) was giving a speech on TV. He was saying that Christian Edu was going to put an end to contamination in Townville and that he was surely going to replace Alexandra Galley. This was because some chemical products that weren't very safe had been found in the water treatment plant. Mayor Loas was also giving a speech, and Evan didn't like this because he knew that he was talking about Edu's murder without needing to hear him. Zachariah said that this assassination was just an affair and tried to inculpate the Cleaning Patrol once again. This way, Laura Haitt became a murder suspect for the second time. She said that Edu didn't really care about the contamination and that he just did it because it was a good idea for his campaign. The treatment plant wastes go to Holland River (making it a really contaminated river), so the river became a crime scene once again. Evan saw the owner of Townville Waters there, the water providing company which takes treated water from Alexandra's plant to most places in Townville. The owner of this company, Douglas Jenn, was interrogated about the murder as well. A surveillance camera at Lincoln Bridge caught Alexandra Galley in the crime scene doing nothing. This happened around the time of the murder, so Evan and Lindsey Vain saw this as an attempt from her to get an alibi. Alexandra said that she was just going to meet someone and she waited for them because she was late. Evan didn't believe this, so Alexandra was detained for murder suspicion. After these events, Gino received a call at the police station and said it was someone using a voice changer. This mysterious caller identified themselves as "Dr. Cyanide". They said that they weren't the killer and also said that Douglas Jenn had some troubles with Alexandra's plant for contamination. Besides that, Dr. Cyanide also said that Christian Edu had been threatened. To confirm these facts about the plant, the player and Gino went there and found a black substance in one of the pools. After analyzing it, Sabrina said that it was petroleum. This meant that some Townville citizens were using contaminated water. Linda Farren heard about this from Sabrina and she took this news to Today's Network. Laura Haitt said that the cleaning patrol knew about this and even made it public, but no one ever thought that pollution was real at the water treatment plant. Not only that, but this was added to Alexandra Galley's file apart from murder suspicion. In the middle of these shocking events, Douglas Jenn was nowhere to be found. Even thought that he could be at Lincoln Bridge again, but he wasn't there either. What they found in the river was a threaten note adressed to Christian Edu, which said that he would "pay for his filthy crimes". This note came in fact from the killer, and after examining it, the last clue of the case was found. This allowed the team to arrest the killer of Christian Edu, who was in fact Douglas Jenn. Douglas was found hiding in his office. He was arrested and he said that those "filthy crimes" meant that petroleum that Gino had found with the player at the water treatment plant. Christian paid Alexandra to do that because he wanted to destroy Mayor Loas's reputation, and as Alexandra was a socialist and the plant is public (which means it belongs to the mayor), he thought it was a good idea. Many people had got sick because of Christian's idea, so Douglas tried to poison him with chlorine. When it failed, he tried leaving him in the sewers, letting him died from drowning. At the trial, Gino asked Douglas if he was the one who had cast a death spell on the victim, as Willow Frant had said. Douglas said that he had done it because he thought that Christian was Dr. Cyanide. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced him to life imprisonment with parole in 10 years. After this, Gino told the team that there was a furniture exhibition in the museum and suggested going there someday. Linda and Mitch appeared and Mitch thanked the team for reporting the petroleum at the treatment plant. This proves that his agreements with the Mayor's company are just because of money and business, but he doesn't really support the socialism. After the case, it was discovered that Willow was the aunt of Mitch's wife. Some days later, Evan heard that Alexandra Galley had been sentenced to 2 years in jail and that the water treatment plant had been re-opened. Temporarily, Zachariah Loas was replacing Alexandra. Lindsey told the player that the city councillors had decided to get the comunists out of the elections as they were fearing a third murder after Alberto Gandil and Christian Edu's murders. That day, Dr. Cyanide called the police and said that they were the one who wanted to meet Alexandra the day of the murder. In this call, the first important clue about Dr. Cyanide was revealed. According to their own words, they "want to know how he died...". Victim *'Christian Edu '(His dead body was stuck in the sewers) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Douglas Jenn' Suspects Zachariah Loas (City mayor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Willow Frant (Crazy old woman) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in chemistry Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a chlorine stain Alexandra Galley (Water treater) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a chlorine stain Douglas Jenn (Water provider) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in chemistry Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a chlorine stain Laura Haitt (Cleaning Patrol member) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in chemistry Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a chlorine stain Killer's profile *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer has a chlorine stain *The killer has knowledge in chemistry *The killer has grey hair *The killer is a man Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Stuck in the water *Investigate Drainpipe (Clues: Victim's body, Coin) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Coin (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Willow Frant's fingerprints) *Question Willow Frant about the sewers *Talk to the mayor about the murder *Investigate Water treatment plant (Clues: Bottle of chlorine) *Examine Bottle of chlorine (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (3:00:00) *Talk to Alexandra Galley *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) '''Chapter 2: The dead comunist *Talk to the mayor about the Comunist Party *Have a chat with Laura Haitt *Investigate Lincoln Bridge (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Ask Douglas Jenn why he went to the river *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *See why Alexandra went to the river *Investigate Draining system outlet (Clues: Hair) *Analyze Hair (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: Death spell *See what Willow has to tell you *Investigate Pool of water (Clues: Sand) *Examine Sand (Result: Black substance) *Analyze Black substance (6:00:00) *Talk to Laura about the water treatment plant *Ask Alexandra about Douglas Jenn *Investigate River surface (Clues: Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Threaten note) *Examine Threaten note (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Male DNA) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Mayoral secrets *Alexandra wants to talk to you *Investigate Water treatment plant (Clues: Shredded page) *Examine Shredded page (Result: Report) *Give the report to Alexandra *Examine Report (Result: Alexandra's report) *Give Alexandra her report back (Reward: 300 XP) *See what the Mayor needs *Investigate River surface (Clues: Black substance) *Examine Black substance (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Riboflavin, glucose, casein and water) *Tell the mayor to stop doing fake dennouncements (Reward: Burger) *See what happens to Willow *Examine Rag (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (3:00:00) *Investigate Draining system outlet (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Contract) *Thank Willow Frant (Reward: Magic Stones Bandana) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville